


The Raven's Nest

by Beloved_bird



Series: My Lion [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: Our boys are back for third year. Harry's obsessed with Horcruxes, and well past the curriculum. Draco is jealous of his new classes and there are some new relationships coming up. How will Harry react to an inheritance and finding the pieces to Luna's prophesy.This work is part of a series, it will be seven works so once this is technically "complete" the series may not be.Warning: OC in this fic, he will be important in the grand scheme, sorry if you don't like that kind of thing.





	1. Variance

The rest of the summer was spent looking into the books they had. Harry read through the entire journal he had found over Christmas break, but there was nothing more of use. The Malfoy Library held no help in destroying the horcruxes. They could easily hit each with the sword of Gryffindor, but again Harry did not want to destroy the artifacts. So the boys went into third year with two things in mind. One, find a means of destroying the horcruxes and two, find the last one that wasn’t Nagini.

Of course Harry also knew he needed to go to the room of requirement to receive his inheritance, which he hadn’t told Draco about, he had just shown him the book. And he also had to take Luna to the Centaurs to hopefully learn from them.

The sorting hat sang its usual song before sorting the students into their houses. Once again the tables were back to four long house tables. Dumbledore made his usual speech, with a slight twist.

“Students a quick announcement” he began “Gilderoy has decided that he would rather another adventure and did not come back to teach Defense this year.” A chorus of groans from the girls rang through the hall. “But, due to a smashing success with dueling club I have offered Professor Snape the DADA position”

Silence descended upon the hall until someone broke it with “but what about potions?”

“Ten points to slytherin” Dumbledore said. “Potions will be taught by Professor Slughorn, he came out of retirement this year.”

Draco looked up to see a slightly pudgy man with a large mustache. The man had a glint in his eyes that Draco did not like, and when he followed his gaze he saw the man’s attention was focused on Harry.

The students were led back to their common rooms and Draco followed Harry up to the Potter suites.

“You’ll need to watch out for Slughorn. He was staring at you.” As soon as he said this a letter appeared under the door.

_Mr. Potter_

_You are invited to lunch in Professor Slughorns office tomorrow._

_-H.S._

“Why would he invite me to lunch?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know. But I’m coming with you.”

“You probably have one as well, in your suites.”

Draco contemplated that for a second. “Can I borrow your cloak?” Harry nodded. Draco slipped out the door, under the cloak to run to his room. He opened the door to his suites and found the same letter Harry had received but addressed to him. He walked quickly back up to the Potter suites and found Harry sitting as his desk. “What are you doing?”

Harry showed him a note to Sirius and Draco placed his note from “H.S.” next to Harry’s on the desk.

“Told you” Harry said. “You’re far better at potions than me. I’m sure that’s why he contacted us.”

Indeed, Draco was better at potions than Harry. It was the only class that he had beat him in. The marks hung on the Library wall, both boys received them and Lucius was slightly miffed that Harry had beaten Draco in nearly every class. The Ravenclaws had also stepped up their game.

Arithmetic  
1\. Potter, Harry  
2\. Malfoy, Draco  
3\. Boot, Terry  
4\. Brocklehurst, Mandy  
5\. Corner, Micheal  
Care of Magical Creatures  
1\. Potter, Harry  
2\. Malfoy, Draco  
3\. Brocklehurst, Mandy  
4\. Corner, Micheal  
5\. Abbott, Hannah  
Charms  
1\. Potter, Harry  
2\. Malfoy, Draco  
3\. Brocklehurst, Mandy  
4\. Corner, Micheal  
5\. Goldstein, Anthony  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
1\. Potter, Harry  
2\. Malfoy, Draco  
3\. Boot, Terry  
4\. Brocklehurst, Mandy  
5\. Corner, Micheal  
Divination  
1\. Potter, Harry  
2\. Malfoy, Draco  
3\. Goyle, Gregory  
4\. Boot, Terry  
5\. Brocklehurst, Mandy  
Herbolgy  
1\. Potter, Harry  
2\. Longbottom, Neville  
3\. Malfoy, Draco  
4\. Corner, Micheal  
5\. Goldstein, Anthony  
History of Magic  
1\. Potter, Harry  
2\. Malfoy, Draco  
3\. Corner, Micheal  
4\. Goldstein, Anthony  
5\. Patil, Padma  
Potions  
1\. Malfoy, Draco  
2\. Potter, Harry  
3\. Brocklehurst, Mandy  
4\. Corner, Micheal  
5\. Goldstein, Anthony  
Transfiguration  
1\. Potter, Harry  
2\. Malfoy, Draco  
3\. Boot, Terry  
4\. Brocklehurst, Mandy  
5\. Patil, Padma

Draco shook himself out of his memory. “We should get to sleep. We have classes tomorrow.”

Harry nodded but tied the note he had written to Hedwigs leg before getting ready for bed.

oOo

The next day the boys attended there morning classes before heading to Professor Slughorns office for lunch.

“Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy. Welcome. Welcome. We’re just waiting on a few more.” Professor Slughorn said.

The boys sat at the round table. A few minutes later they saw Blaise enter, as well as Cormac McLaggen, Ginny Weasley and another girl they didn’t know.

“So students. Welcome. You see I have a special group of students who I take in each year that are exceedingly gifted. I like to build a rapport with these students so they may get the best jobs when they graduate.” Slughorn expressed. Draco was weirded out by the whole situation, when he glanced at Blaise it seemed he didn’t like it either. “I used to start this club with the older years, but I figured why not start younger?” Slughorns gaze landed on Harry.

“Let’s start with Blaise, how’s your mother?”

“She’s well sir.”

“Cormac, how is your Uncle Tiberius.”

“Good. He was just out hunting with the minister last weekend”

“Ginny. I saw you perform the Bat Bogey hex, quite remarkable for someone your age.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Melinda, how are the family apothecaries?”

“Good sir, my father wants me to take over when I graduate.”

“That’s great my dear! Draco, how is your father?

“He’s fine. Working his way up in the Ministry.”

“Harry Potter. The top student in each class but potions last year. Quite good.”

“Thank you sir.”

“I’ve heard rumors of a prophecy about you, have you heard it?”

“No Sir.”

“Are you sure, it’s quite important. You’re the one to defeat the dark lord.”

“The Dark lord was already defeated sir.”

“I heard rumors of him coming back your first year.”

“The prophet does love to spread rumors” Draco drawled.

“Yes, especially about the boy who lived.” Blaise spoke up.

“Him arriving at Hogwarts was big news you know?” Ginny asked. “He’s also extremely gifted at defense.”

“Yes, even Snape barely beat him.” Draco spoke up again.

“Gilderoy even tried to cheat in their duel.” Blaise said.

“Oh, and he’s learned the Patronus charm!” Draco said with about as much excitement as a Malfoy could muster.

Slughorns eyebrows were practically in his hairline. “Is that true Harry?”

“Yes Sir.” Harry said as he blushed.

“How about you show us? I’ve never heard of someone mastering the spell before third year!”

Harry quickly cast a patronus “For Luna Lovegood. Ginny is with Draco, Blaise, and me please have Vincent or Greg walk you to class.” The stag ran off.

Slughorn started to clap and raised from his seat. He clapped Harry on the shoulder, Harry flinched. While he was getting better about people touching him only close family and friends could do so without the flinching. “Well done my boy. You know your mother was in this club as well?”

“Really?”

“Yes, she was quite talented that one. Had the most beautiful spellwork.”

“Was Severus?” Draco asked quickly.

“Was Severus what Draco?”

“In the slug club?”

“No. Severus was a shy child. He didn’t have many friends.”

Harry didn’t understand why Severus wouldn’t have been in the club, and why him not having friends mattered.

“Well I’ll let you all be on your way. It’s about time for your next class as Harry said.”

oOo

At the end of the day when Draco and Harry were getting ready for bed Draco noticed Harry was contemplative. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I just don’t understand why Severus wouldn’t be in the club.”

“Maybe we can ask him?”

Harry cast a patronus again, he was starting to get tired, and finding a happy memory was tougher today for some reason. “For Severus Snape. Professor, are you available for a question on our potions essay?”

A moment later a doe came back. “Mr. Potter. I am not available at your beck and call. I do have ten minutes, but curfew is coming up.”

Harry took that to mean yes, and Draco and he quickly ran to Snapes office. “Enter” came from inside.

“Severus!” Harry greeted.

“Harry, Draco. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Slughorn invited us to lunch in his office, something called the Slug Club. Harry couldn’t understand why you weren’t in it.” Draco said.

“He usually doesn’t have that until fifth year.” Severus said.

“Yes, he said he was starting early. Said my mother was in the club. Why weren’t you?” Harry asked.

“Well. Slughorn likes to collect people. People who are famous or influential, or particularly gifted. Your mother was gifted in potions and charms.” Severus said.

“And you are gifted in potions.”

“Well yes. But I was not well-liked. Your mother, everyone liked her. She was beautiful and smart. Me…I was shy and everyone hated me, especially the marauders.”

“Well that’s not right.” Harry said.

“Watch out for Slughorn Harry. He plays favorites, not the best professor.”

“Thank you Severus.”

The boys returned to their room.

“Hey Harry.”

“Yeah?”

“Have you seen Greg?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Does he look different to you?”

Harry just smiled, then jumped into bed.


	2. Gregory

It was dinner the next day when Harry noticed Greg’s eyes were downcast and he seemed to be sullen.

“Greg?” He asked.

“What’s up Harry?”

“Would you come fly with me, don’t want Draco to see some of my tricks?” He said with a smile.

“Of course.” Greg stood up and started to walk with Harry.

“So, what’s on your mind Greg?” He didn’t say anything. Harry put a hand on his arm to stop him. “I know who you like Greg. I haven’t even told Draco. So, what’s wrong?”

“He hasn’t noticed.”

Harry snorted. “Of course he hasn’t noticed, you’re wearing a glamour.”

“Well, I thought it might be weird to come back in shape, people would pay far too much attention to me.”

“That could work in your favor.”

“He’ll never choose me.” Greg looked extremely sad.

“What do him and his current boyfriend have in common?” Harry asked quickly.

Greg thought for a moment “I don’t know.”

“Nothing. They have nothing in common but their friend group. That’s why I’m okay with this Greg. You’re far better suited to him.”

“But—“

“But nothing. There’s someone else who has an eye on my friend. Their skills are better suited, though it won’t happen until after graduation.”

“I hadn’t noticed anyone watching him.”

“It’s someone you would never expect Greg. If you figure it out, I’d be surprised.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge.” Greg smiled. “You didn’t actually want to fly did you?”

“No. I want you to take the glamour off. Then we’ll head back to dinner.”

Greg nodded. Last year Greg and Vincent were pretty overweight. Neville was as well, but started a better diet at some point during the summer. He was getting back to normal size, which was a feat since his was nearly as small as Harry’s build.

But Greg was taller, especially in their class. He was about five six and still growing. Over the summer he had been working out, and he didn’t have any fat left on his body. His arms were muscled and his face was more defined. His brown eyes were soft with his features. His hair was still buzzed short, which did nothing for his face but instead of being grossly overweight he was now fit and Harry was sure this would catch the attention of the boy he liked.

“You might want to grow out your hair a little Greg, yeah?”

“If you think it’d work.”

“Let me do the talking” Harry said as they made their way back to the table.

Draco raised an eyebrow as the two made their way back, his eyes held confusion when he looked at Greg and he put his arm possessively around Harry when they sat down.

“It was too windy out to fly.” Harry said. “Also, Greg was wearing a glamour. He didn’t want the attention. So, he got fit. Don’t say anything more or I will hex you.”

Greg sent a grateful glance his way. Neville looked at little wary of the new development and all of the girls looked to be biting their tongues.

“So, who’s trying out for quidditch this year?” Blaise spoke up.

Harry looked around the table, Ginny, Greg, Vincent, Draco and himself were holding up their hands. “Gin, I didn’t know you were interested in quidditch.”

“Yeah. Hope I get on the team. You’re the only second year I know who’s gotten on.”

“Well, you can practice with me if you’d like. What position do you want?”

“Chaser.”

“Might be tough. Our team is good. Next year Wood is leaving though, so you may be able to get keeper then. Maybe Draco can show you the ropes?” Harry looked hopefully at Draco who raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not giving away my secrets to a Gryffindor, even if it is Ginny.”

Harry laughed.

oOo

At quidditch Greg and Vincent did manage to make it onto the slytherin team. Wood accepted Ginny as back up keeper, though he wasn’t planning on getting hurt.

Slughorn had been surprised in his Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Hermione was quite talented with potions, he seemed to think muggleborns were inferior which made Harry mad, even if he wasn’t one. He thought back to the conversation he’d had with Lucius and wondered if he could get someone to teach wizarding culture. He also wondered what to do about the issue of hiding. He knew if he didn’t solve that problem Voldemort would rise to power again, or someone with the same ideals as him would.

There was one unknown horcrux left. He had to figure that out first. And then he had to figure out how to destroy them all.

Surprisingly the answer came from Slughorn. He had invited Harry to a private lunch, to which Harry insisted Draco be present.

“You see sir, Draco and I are engaged. I would like for him to be there.”

“Of course. Of course my boy. I did not know.”

“Yes, Draco had his father look into my bloodlines. Seems I descend from a couple of purebloods, my mother was actually a pureblood as well.”

“Ah! I knew she couldn’t be that talented with her blood status. She was one of my better students.”

Harry gritted his teeth. “Yes, she descended from the Prince, Gaunt and Ollivander lines.”

“Did you say the Gaunt line?

“Yes sir. The last descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Tom Riddle was actually one of his descendants as well, but he couldn’t access the fortune.”

“Did you say Riddle?”

“Yes sir. Did you know him?”

“He was a student of mine.” Slughorn said distantly.

“I believe he had a similar upbringing to mine, luckily when I found out I was a wizard I was able to get out of it.”

“Yes, I believe so.” Slughorn seemed to be withdrawn. “I believe he met one of his uncles just before the man passed. Morfin, maybe? I thought the fortune was squandered away.”

“Apparently no one ever thought to visit Gringotts then” Draco drawled, he had been staying out of the conversation.

“Yes they lived in a shack near the Riddle estate. I believe Tom bought it, but I’m not sure.”

“Well we best be off Sir. Homework.” Harry said quickly.

“Yes. Yes. You must focus on your studies.”

Harry basically ran back to his suites. “We need to firecall your mom!”

Draco nodded before connecting the fire in the suites.

“Draco Darling” Narcissa’s face shone in the fire. “What is it?”

“We think we’ve found a possible location for the last horcrux besides Nagini.” Draco said.

“The Gaunt shack. Tom Riddle should be listed as owner.” Harry said.

“Oh Harry love. How are you?”

“I’m fine Narcissa, how are you.”

“I’m great love. I’ll look for the shack with Lucius.”

“Thanks Narcissa” Harry said.

“Are you still staying in the Potter suites darling?”

“Yes mother.”

“Well, we might have to change the date of your marriage then. Maybe make an amendment?”

“What amendment?” Harry asked quietly.

“Well, it is legal for two people to marry at the age of 16 in England with their parents’ consent. And you have our consent. It would probably be better, less likelihood of a bastard child, which leads me to the amendment.”

Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Intacta ante nuptias.” Narcissa said. “It would make the bond stronger.”

Draco was blushing. “What does that mean?” Harry asked.

“Basically that neither of you touch each other sexually before you’re married, or anyone else for that matter” Narcissa said. Harry blushed as well.

“I think we can handle that Narcissa.” Harry said.

“You say that now, but wait till the hormones kick in. You were severely malnourished when you were younger, I’m sure that Draco is already feeling some of the effects.”

Draco blushed even harder. “Are there more benefits to this amendment mother?”

“Well yes, but I would need to look up exactly what.”

“Please do so.” Draco said trying to compose himself.

“Alright dear, well get some rest.”

“Good night mother.”

“Goodnight Narcissa”

“Goodnight darling, love” The face in the fire left.

The boys went to bed quickly, Draco was still blushing but Harry didn’t mention it. Remus had spoken to him last summer about such things, but this summer it didn’t come up.

Severus had made potions for him, but it turned out he was allergic to some of the ingredients. The known substitutes had also been allergens for Harry which was why Remus and Sirius had been so upset about Diggory last year. Harry shuddered at the memory of Diggory.

Draco held him tighter in his sleep.


	3. McGonagall

Harry had been having an okay first week, until McGonagall stopped him in the hallway before dinner on Friday night.

“Mr. Potter.” She said.

“Professor.”

“I hear you’re taking lessons with Snape on Mondays.”

“He thought it prudent for me to learn occlumency.”

“I also heard that you are quite adept at upper level spell casting”

“Yes Professor. I pretty much completed the curriculum in first year.”

Both of her eyebrows raised at that. “Would you like to take your NEWTS early?”

“No Professor. I feel there is still more to learn here.”

“Well. What have you not learned then.”

Harry blushed. “My anigmus form.”

“I would be happy to teach you that, especially due to the history of unregistered angimi close to you.”

“Really?”

“Of course Mr. Potter. You are top of your class. I do think it will stay that way, even with occlumency and anigmus classes.”

“Thank you Professor.” She nodded and then began to walk into the great hall. She stopped at the doors “Do Thursday nights work for you?”

“Yes Professor.” She smiled then continued to the head table. Harry went to sit with his friends.

oOo

The next morning, Saturday, Harry brought luna to the forest. They were both up before the rest of the castle for they didn’t want to risk getting caught. As Harry entered the forest he heard a familiar hiss.

_Human, you are back._

_Hello. I never did get your name._

_I didn’t have one before, now I am known as Awarn._

_I hope the forest is serving you well._

_Yes it is human, thank you._

“Who’s that?” Luna asked.

“Snake that Lockhart conjured last year in our fight.”

“Oh. Cool.”

Harry suddenly felt the air shift and he knew they were surrounded. Firenze stepped out of the circle.

“Is this the human you told us of, Harry Potter?”

“Yes Firenze.”

Firenze cast a calculating glance over Luna. “What do you see?”

Harry knew Luna had visions of the past before, but he didn’t know how she got them. He was surprised when she spoke.

“A young centaur, golden hair shining from the moon. He looks at the stars with a sextant, not knowing its true power. His vision is one that startles the others. His father begs him not to share it with their leader, but that is against custom. When he shares the vison his leader does not believe him, he is asked to leave the clan, or his family will be forced out. He runs away. He walks for miles before coming upon a group of centaurs. The leader asks him why he is alone. He tells his story and is accepted into the group.”

“And who is this Centaur?” Firenze asks her.

“You, and the leader was Magorian.” Luna says.

“You have the sight young one. But where do your loyalties lie?”

“With Harry.”

“Then we shall teach you.”

Luna smiled.

“Saturday mornings, one am. We must teach you the value of the stars.” Firenze said and the group was gone.

“Well that went well.” Luna said.

“Yes. Yes it did.”

The two made their way back to the castle.

oOo

Harry was ecstaic about learning his anigmus form and took to the training. McGonagall told him that it might take many months even years. Apparently it took his fathers friends until fifth year to become angimi to be with remus. Harry secretly hoped he would be similar to Sirius’ form so that he could run with them both on the full moons.

Draco, of course, was jealous. He already knew occlumency so he didn’t care about Harry’s lessons in those, but an anigmus form he didn’t have yet. Of course when Harry brought it up with McGonagall she told him that Draco could join if he was as advanced as Harry with his magic, which he wasn’t.

During their study sessions with the group Harry tended to finish his homework within an hour, which irked Draco and Hermione to no end. But he had taken to reading about the lightest of light magic.

So far nothing had come up that would help him in his search. He didn’t know if such a spell existed.

oOo

One night, Harry’s mental barriers were particularly vulnerable. Severus was easily able to get in, he saw the memories of light spells and pulled out.

“Harry?” Severus asked, the boy was always shaken whenever he managed to get into his head.

“Yes.”

“Where do you think spells come from?”

“Books.”

“Well yes, but someone has to create them.” Severus said. He then went searching for something, he had to leave the room to find it. “Here.”

Harry took the book from Severus. “This is completely outdated.”

“Yes. Just open it.”

“What are these?” Harry asked as he traced the notes in the margins.

“Spells I made up. They’re derived from latin.”

“You can make up spells?” Harry asked in awe.

“Of course.”

“I don’t know latin though.”

“I’m sure you can learn it. You’re quite bright.” Severus said with an open face, though it hardened a second later. “Dumbeldore.”

“Hello Severus, Harry.”

“Headmaster.” Harry greeted. “I must be getting back to my suites. I have transfiguration homework.” Harry began to leave.

“I’ll walk with you my boy” Dumbeldore said, Severus sneered. “So, how are your classes going?”

“Fine Headmaster.”

“You were top of your class last year. I do hope you intend to keep it that way.”

“I do headmaster.”

“You seem close with Severus.”

“He shares my blood, Sir.”

“Well yes…but your mother didn’t like him.”

Harry gritted his teeth. Severus and his mother had a falling out. He already knew that. Something was up with Dumbledore, Harry intended to see what it was. “Neither did my father sir. But I believe someone once said keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

The twinkle in Dumbledores eyes got even brighter. “I knew you were smart my boy!”

They had reached Harry’s suites by now. “Thank you for walking me here Headmaster.”

“Of course dear boy. Is what you said true about Draco as well.”

Harry had a hard time not screaming as Dumbeldore laid his arm on Harry’s shoulder. “Yes Headmaster.”

“Good. Good. I’ll leave you to it then.” Dumbledore walked away.

“What was that about?” Draco said as Harry entered the room.

“Something’s up with the old coot. I have to write a letter to Severus, can I borrow your owl?”

“Yes, but why not use Hedwig?”

“I’m trying to let the headmaster believe that I’m only close with you and Severus because I suspect you of something. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I need to warn Severus in case the Headmaster feels the need to share that with him.”

Draco held a large smile on his face. “Knew you should have been in slytherin.”

“Draco…I have to do something tomorrow morning. I might miss breakfast. I might also get up before you. Just don’t worry about it alright?”

Draco wanted to argue but saw the stubborn look on Harrys face. He sighed. “Alright.”

“Thank you. If all goes well, I’ll tell you tomorrow at lunch what I was doing.”

Draco nodded before getting into bed.


	4. The Room of Requirement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of changing the transition lines from ~~~(repeat) to oOo on this story, apologies for the interim phase.

The next morning Harry woke up before the sun even rose. It was about a month into the school year. He had intended to go to the room of requirement immediately upon their arrival but there were a lot of things that had sidetracked him.

Harry got dressed quickly and made his way up to the corridor. He walked by the wall three times while thinking about the letter in the book he received. A different door than the first time he had been there showed up. It seemed to be made of a black marble and had gold and white streaks. He pushed it open slowly.

He came into a room made of similar materials, the only light coming from fire torches on the walls. The room was small and there was a pedestal at the center that looked similar to the one that he had seen in the founders vaults. He placed the book he received on it.

In front of him four ghost showed up. But they weren’t normal, they weren’t the white and grey figures that he was used to, no they were in color and seemed eerily opaque.

“Don’t worry Harry, all will be explained.” A women with a dark blue dress, black hair and kind brown eyes said. “We are the founders of Hogwarts.”

A man with a large head of dark red hair, almost brown, a large beard, green eyes and a muscular build began to laugh. Harry took a step back.

“Stop it Godric, you’re scaring the poor boy.” A slightly more robust woman wearing a brown dress spoke up. She had hair similar to Ginny’s, a fiery red, and dark blue eyes.

Harry recognized the last man from his statue in the chamber of secrets. He was thin, similar to Lucius in build, but nowhere near Lucius’ grace. He had long silver hair, his face was similar to a monkey. He had a beard similar to that of Dumbledore, which reached the floor but his eyes, which were a light amber, were devoid of the twinkle.

“How are you here?” Harry asked.

“A charm on the castle, we cast it when we were younger, it would allow us to come back once in a more corporal form to complete the ceremony.” Rowena said.

“What does it entail?”

“You shall see.” Salazar said in a foreboding tone.

The four founders took a place on a square that Harry had not noticed before. The marble on the floor made wavy lines that connected with each other. A golden light rose up in a flash and disappeared just as quickly once they had all taken their places.

“I, Godric Gryffindor, name my heir, Harry Potter. May your heart be brave, your mind be daring, your nerve be strong and your chivalry unmatched.” A red light shot from Godric to Harry connecting the two.

“I, Helga Hufflepuff, name my heir, Harry Potter. May your heart be loyal, your mind be just, your nerve be patient, and your ethics true.” A yellow light shot from Helga to Harry connecting the two as well.

“I, Rowena Ravenclaw, name my heir, Harry Potter. May your mind be ready, your heart full of wit, your nerve be wise and your knowledge everlasting.” A blue light shot from Rowena to Harry connecting them.

“I, Salazar Slytherin, name my heir, Harry Potter. May your mind be cunning, your heart ambitious, your nerve unwavering and your resourcefulness renowned.” A green light shot from Salazar, completing the connection.

“We, the four founders of Hogwarts, name our heir, Harry Potter. May he restore Hogwarts to its former glory. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus” The four founders said as one, and then began to fade away.

As they began to fade Harry began to feel like power was filling him up, overtaking his body. Fire erupted. The powers did not want to be together, for they had different intentions. His eyes started to blur and the world faded away as he fell to the ground.

oOo

When Harry woke up he couldn’t remember where he was. Black marble surrounded him and only when his eyes landed on the pedestal did he remember what happened. He stood up slowly, his body felt strange and went to the book. He opened it. The first page held the same message but when he flipped it open to the next page there was another note.

Harry Potter,

If you can see this then your inheritance has been completed. You will have a lot more magic than you had before, use it with caution, be slow when you try to cast and practice everything you have learned.

In this book is the knowledge we did not think would be needed, but we pass it to you so that it may stay in the world.

Love  
Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin

Harry smiled, he would have to look at the book later though because he didn’t know how long he had been out. He cast a quick tempus, the spell was so bright that it hurt his eyes so he quickly cast a finite.

He cast again, with less force, and to his horror it was nearly supper.

He ran down to the great hall and found Luna seated at the table.

“Harry!” She greeted him. “Draco told us you were sick. I tried to give him a cork necklace but he told me it wasn’t wrackspurts.”

“No it wasn’t wrackspurts Luna, but thank you.”

“You know you missed classes today right?” Draco came up behind him.

“It had to be done.”

“I covered for you.” Draco said, “Are you alright? I was expecting you at lunch.”

“Yes, I’ll tell you tonight, thank you for covering.”

Professor McGonagall and Severus walked up to their table. “It seems you’re feeling better Mr. Potter.”

“Yes Professor.”

“Next time you should see Pomfrey, she could have given you a potion. I’d like for you to see her tonight.” McGonagall said.

“Professor Snape could give me the potion.” Harry said hopefully.

“That would cut out the middleman” Severus said.

“Alright, go see Snape after dinner then.” McGonagall said.

oOo

Harry went to Snape’s office after dinner with Draco in tow.

“Enter” Harry chuckled at the now familiar greeting.

“Harry. It was quite irresponsible of you to miss classes today.”

“At least I didn’t miss defense, and it had to be done.” Harry said. Severus raised an eyebrow. “We forgot to fill you in…”

“Fill me in on what?” Severus asked. Then Harry remembered that Draco hadn’t really known what he was up to either.

“We went to Gringotts, the founders left a vault in the hopes that one day all of their bloodlines would meet in one person. I was to receive my inheritance when I opened it.”

“And did you?” Severus asked.

“Did I what?”

“Did you open it?”

“Well yes. But that wasn’t all that needed to be done for the inheritance.” Harry began. “I also had to go to the room of requirement to complete a ritual, which I did today.”

“Why would you do that in the middle of the school week?” Draco asked.

“I couldn’t find time.” Harry answered.

“And what happened?” Severus asked.

“Do you have a pensive?” Harry asked. Severus nodded. “Can you take it out?” Severus nodded again. He pulled a strand of memory from Harry’s head. “Both of you can watch it.”

Draco and Severus stuck their heads into the pensive, it took half an hour before they came back, Harry honestly hadn’t thought it was that long of a memory.

“You received all four founders’ power?” Severus asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Is that what that was” Harry asked. Draco sighed loudly.

“May I see the book?” Severus asked. Harry handed it over but when Severus opened it he just raised an eyebrow. “I could see the letter in your memory, but it’s not here anymore.”

“What?” Harry exclaimed and grabbed the book back. He opened it and saw both letters firmly in place. “They’re still here.” He said letting go of the tension.

Draco looked over his shoulder “Those pages are blank Harry.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “Maybe only I can see it?”

“I wouldn’t put that past them.” Severus said.

“Wait!” Harry exclaimed and pulled the letter out of his pocket. “Here” he handed over the letter to Draco.

“Why are you handing me a blank piece of paper?” Draco asked.

“Hmm…That’s the letter I read aloud to you at Gringotts.” Harry said. Severus snatched the paper from Draco and couldn’t see anything either. “Maybe they didn’t want anyone else to see it?”

“It’s possible.” Severus said. “What else is in the book?”

“Didn’t get a chance to look. I was passed out from about 5am until dinner” Harry said. He quickly flipped through the book. He read a couple of titles aloud “How to make a password in parselmouth…a knowledgeable artifact…making a sword show for your heir…finding your familiar…a history of wrackspurts!” Harry exclaimed “Oh I wish I could show Luna this!”

“Don’t encourage her.” Draco drawled. “You can look more tomorrow. We have to figure out what the inheritance did, other than knock you out for over twelve hours.”

“Probably says in the book.” Harry said clutching it to his chest and taking Draco’s hand.

“Maybe.” Draco said. “Good night Sev.”

“Severus Draco!” Severus called out.

“Goodnight Severus.” Harry called behind him.

“Goodnight Harry. Come to defense early tomorrow so I can check you over.”

“Alright.”

The boys walked to their suite, hand in hand. Though when Harry got there he put the book in his chest and collapsed on his bed, dead to the world.

“Oh lion, what shall I do with you?” Draco quickly changed the boy’s clothes into pajamas before tucking him in. He got ready for bed himself and crawled in beside his lion. Harry didn’t stir, Draco was worried about the amount of power that his lion would have now. He was rather small for his age, and after hearing about his childhood. He wasn’t sure that his battered body could handle it.

While Sev’s potions had helped, there was still irreparable damage, like his height and eyesight. He didn’t know what the magic of four powerful wizards and witches would do to his body.


	5. The Color of Magic

The next morning found Draco and Harry arriving at breakfast before everyone else. Greg was the next to arrive and the rest of their friends weren’t far behind. Luckily when the round tables had shown up on the second day and the group had come down when they saw Draco and Harry together no one really batted an eyelash. No one had really figured out what had happened at the end of last year, but as long as the two boys were over it no one was going to bring it up.

Greg was still looking downcast, Harry noted that they were nearly a month into school and the object of his desires had yet to notice him. But there was something that Harry wasn’t counting on and that was McLaggen. He came over and sat down next to Greg, they were talking animatedly and while Harry didn’t like McLaggen he thought he was a means to an end so he didn’t say anything. 

Harry watched the Head table closely to see when Snape left. When he did he followed him with Draco on his heels. 

“Severus.” Harry greeted. 

“Harry, Draco. Did you have time to see what the inheritance did?”

“No I was too tired last night.”

“Mind if I cast a quick diagnostic?”

“Nope.” Harry said as he sat down.

“Vires et potential” Severus said, his eyes widened. He cast the spell again. “Well…”

“Well what?” Draco asked impatiently. 

“Well, the normal level of power for a wizard your age would be pretty low. Usually a swirling line of a silverish color that runs around the spine.” Severus said. “Harry’s, well Harry’s is unusual.”

“How so?” Harry asked. 

“Well, your entire body seems to be brimming with power. That usually happens when wizards are over one hundred. And there’s at least four distinct colors, if not more.”

“Can I see?” Draco asked. 

“It’s a complicated spell Draco.” Severus said. 

“Vires et potential” Harry cast at Draco. “Pretty.” He said as he saw the silver and purple swirls around Draco’s spine, it was also starting to reach out to his arms and legs. He cast it again at Severus, he had some black, a large amount of gold, some dark green and purple. It also stretched father than Draco’s reaching his fingers and toes and there was a strong concentration around his head, but it didn’t overtake his entire body. “finite.”

“I should’ve known you would try that.” Severus said. 

“What does it look like?” Draco asked. 

“Well Severus has four colors, gold, green, purple and black. It reaches his fingers and toes in thin lines and theres a strong concentration around his head, probably due to him being a skilled leglimens. Yours is silver and purple, mostly around your spine but starting to reach down to your arms and legs.” Harry thought for a moment before conjuring a mirror. He cast the spell on himself. He could see what Severus was talking about. 

“Can’t believe I never thought to do that.” Severus said. 

“So what does this mean?” Harry asked. 

“Not sure, we’ll have to look into the different color meanings’.” Severus said. “But obviously you’re very powerful. What did the note from the founders say?”

“On your seventeenth birthday you will undoubtedly find yourself the most powerful and the richest of wizards. Choose your friends wisely.” Harry repeated the message. 

“Why did you open it at thirteen you idiotic boy?” Severus asked. 

“They told me to, mutipled phophesies and all that.” Harry said. 

“Hmm..” Severus seemed about to say something when they started to hear chatter outside the classroom. He cast a tempus. “It’s time for class.” Draco left to go to arithmancy.

Severus was trying to teach them the Riddikulus spell this class. The next couple of weeks after that he would be teaching them about werewolves. 

“Today I have brought in a boggart to teach you Riddikulus. It will keep your worst fears from coming true. Now what is a boggart?” He asked the class.

Hermione of course raised her hands. “A boggart is a shapeshifter that usually lurks in dark spaces. It has no definite form, taking the shape of that which is most feared by the person who encounters it. When not in the sight of a person, it is believed to look like a dark blob.”

“Five points to Gryffindor.” Snape said begrudgingly. “Everyone in a line. Think of your worst fears and then a way to make you laugh. Laughter is how one defeats a boggart.” 

Hermione was at the front of the line. McGongall showed up telling her that she wasn’t going to graduate, Neville and Harry snickered at the back. She promptly burst into tears and ran away. Behind her stood Dean Thomas. Harry didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the Gryffindors. Finally the line came to Neville, he was bright red. The boggart turned into Snape. Harry was awed. Neville was flustered. Severus looked disinterested. Neville cast a riddukulus which had snape wearing a dress. The class tried really hard not to laugh but couldn’t manage. Severus was sending Neville a death glare. 

Harry was last, the boggart hesitated for a moment before turning into Draco. Draco held a belt, Severus quickly jumped in front of him. His boggart turned into a women who looked eerily similar to Harry’s mom. Riddikulus turned her into a clown and Severus cast the boggart back into its case. 

“Class is over. Mr. Potter, a word.” Severus said. The Gryffindors piled out of the classroom. “Harry, why would your fear be Draco with a belt.”

Harry sighed. “I can’t tell you. I’ll show you.” Harry pushed the horrid memory to the front of his mind. He didn’t know how he kept these memories from Severus, just that he usually locked them away. Severus was pale when he cast the finite and he looked uncomfortable for a second before pulling the boy into a hug. “And the twenty page report finally makes sense. I’ll have to thank Sirius and Remus for taking care of you.”

“And Lucius.” Harry said. Severus looked confused. “He saved me. Oh and Draco, he led his father to the discovery.” Harry’s voice was quiet, small. Severus decided at that moment he would do anything in his power to get those muggles arrested. 

“Well, go on. You have potions now yes?”

Harry nodded and began to leave the room. “Severus.” Severus looked up. “There’s a fine line between love and hate.” Harry left, Severus was completely confused by his statement and didn’t have time to worry about it because his first year defense class was next. He never thought he would miss the day he taught potions to idiots.


	6. The Gaunt Shack

Narcissa came back with her fire call with Draco to talk with her husband. When she relayed the message to him he immediately began looking into the properties he had helped the dark lord acquire. On the list he kept, he indeed found the Gaunt shack.

After calling Remus and Sirius to the manor the four decided to go to the shack. It was small and the ceiling was falling in, due to the size of the moon Remus’ senses were heightened and he could literally smell the metal of a ring.

He was easily able to grab it from under the stairs and the adults hastened to get out of the dilapidated shack.

“How did we find out about this again?” Sirius said when they arrived back at the manor.

“Harry heard something from Tom’s former professor.” Narcissa said.

“Hmm.” Remus hummed as he put the ring behind the paper that said “The second lies in bloodlines and books”

“What do you think the books means?” Sirius asked.

“Don’t know.” Lucius said.

oOo

The next weekend found the boys heading to hogsmeade with their friends. This time they decided to hang out at the three broomsticks together instead of getting candy.

An unusual member had joined their group. Cormac McLaggen, again Harry didn’t like the guy but Greg seemed to like the attention.

They were awkwardly sitting in the booth with Cormac going on and on about his uncle, and the slug club. Vincent was tense in his chair and Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Harry were making bets on who was going to snap first, Draco or Vincent. It didn’t come to that though, much to their disappointment. A Ravenclaw, Cho Chang asked to speak with Cormac.

“Dear Lord he’s boring.” Greg exclaimed as he left. Draco and Vincent glared at him.

“Why the hell did you let him go on for that long then?” Draco asked. Greg shrugged.

Pansy and Blaise made their way up to the group and handed out chocolate. “Thought you might need it after McLaggen.” Blaise said.

“You were smart to go to Honeydukes” Ginny exclaimed.

“I’ve been caught in the corridor with him once, so I knew better” Blaise snickered.

“Could’ve warned us” Draco exclaimed.

“That’s no fun.” Blaise said as he sat down.

“He did warn me.” Pansy said with a smile that was anything but sweet.

“Did the contract go through yet?” Harry asked.

“No, Mother wants me to marry for love. She doesn’t understand.” Blaise said.

“Sirius and Remus didn’t either.” Harry said.

“How’d you get them to agree?” Pansy asked.

“I just proved that I loved Draco and he loved me.” Harry shrugged. It was almost time to go back to the castle so the group got up to pay and then began to make their way back.

Luna came up to Harry. “I saw something last night.”

“Oh?” Harry asked.

“Firenze let me use the bronze sextant.” Harry missed a step and fell on his face.

“Harry!” Draco exclaimed as he ran up to him.

“I’m fine Draco, go back to Blaise” he said softly.

“So you saw.” Harry asked Luna.

“Yes. I already knew it, you told me.” She said. “The timeline doesn’t make sense to me either. And I’ve yet to figure out the second dark wizard.”

Harry sighed.

“It will be soon though Harry.” She warned “Have you found the Horcruxes?”

“All but one, just need to figure out how to destroy the soul without destroying the artifact.”

“And if you can’t”

“Last resort is to hit them with the sword of Gryffindor.”

Luna nodded. “Destroy them at the end of the summer. Either way.”

Harry looked wide-eyed at her. Luna’s face looked grim and had none of her usual cheer, or the fake dreamy look. “Are you sure.”

“I saw it yesterday, I hope it doesn’t come again. It wasn’t pleasant.” She said, her eyes were suspiciously shiny. “It will work out Harry. I don’t know how, but it will.”

Harry nodded quickly. They were back at the castle at this point and Luna abandoned him to join Ginny, Draco grabbed his arm and led him up to the potter suites.

Draco was reading his arithmomancy textbook while Harry looked through the book from the founders when the fire blazed to life. “Draco?” Narcissa’s voice called out.”

“Yes mother.” He said as he knelt by the fire.

“We’ve found it. Now we just need to destroy it.” Narcissa said.

“Thank you, Harry’s working on it.”

“We’ll finish this summer.” Harry butt in.

“Alright love. Go to bed now dears, its late.”

oOo

Over the course of the next few months Cormac started spending more and more time with the group. Harry didn’t like the boy so he stopped holding study sessions in his suite. This left the Zabini, Parkinson and Greengrass suites as the ones they could study in. They met up on Tuesday’s in Blaise’s suites, Wednesday’s in Pansy’s and Fridays in Daphne’s. Though, Daphne had a younger sister who sometimes joined their group with Ginny and Luna.

Astoria, Daphne’s younger sister had a crush on Greg. That left two people flirting with Greg on a daily basis. He flirted back with Cormac, but told Astoria that while he was bisexual he was more attracted to the male sex.

Astoria became more and more persistent in her advances. Greg was smarter than he let on, cute and a pureblood. She couldn’t hope to do better.

Cormac got annoyed with her persistence and finally asked Greg to be his boyfriend. When Greg announced this to the group Vincent looked sad, and then his face was overtaken by anger. Only Harry seemed to notice though. Vincent had excused himself from the study group a few minutes before Harry did on a Wednesday night. He was able to track the boy down. Vincent liked to go to the kitchens when he was upset.

“Vincent!” Harry called after the larger boy.

“Harry, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m fine.” Harry gave Vincent a look. “Alright fine, I’m confused.”

“About what?”

“Greg and I grew up together. We’re best friends. First he comes back under a glamour and tells you about it before me. Then he starts dating Cormac without telling me.”

“He just told you.”

“Yeah with the entire group.”

“I think there’s something else.”

Vincent looked like he was drowning. “I don’t know Harry. I like Neville. I really do. He’s smart and likes quidditch…”

“But…”

“But that’s all we have in common. And I couldn’t help noticing how attractive Greg is at the beginning of the year.”

“You have to make a choice Vincent. It’s not going to be easy.”

Vincent nodded. “I don’t want to hurt him.” He said quietly.

“It will hurt him less now, than in a few years’ time when he’s really attracted to you.”

They walked back to the room in relative silence, Vincent motioned to Neville who walked out of the room. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry but the boy refused to budge. Then Vincent came back into the room and Neville motioned to Harry.

Harry got up again “What’s up Nev?”

“Vincent said he had feelings for someone else. I should be more upset than I am. But he and Greg would be great together.”

Harry smiled. “That’s very mature Nev.”

Neville shrugged. “We had nothing in common.”

Harry nodded.

“I’m not attracted to anyone else though.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone Nev.” Harry said.

Neville looked more scared at the thought that he would be on the market again. “Will you help me train Harry?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean Greg lost a lot of weight, he looks healthy. I want to be healthy.”

“How about we go running in the mornings before breakfast?”

“Sounds good.”

oOo

Neville and Harry spent the next couple of weeks before break running in the mornings. Neville had lost some weight, nowhere near as much as Greg but he was looking healthier.

Finally it was time for them to head home, and Sirius and Remus had asked Harry if it was alright to stay at the Manor again over break, which of course made him very happy.


	7. New Spells over break

The day the boys arrived back at the train the adults yelled at Harry for not telling them about receiving his inheritance. Lucius was actually the one to explain the meaning of colors to everyone there.

“Silver, sophistication and grace. Gold, courage passion and wisdom. Red, confidence, love, lust. Orange success and confidence. Yellow, creativity, intellect. Green, fertility, wealth, healing. Blue, loyalty, security, trust. Purple, spiritualty, mystery, ambition, Pink, compassion, sweet. White, innocence, purity. Black, protection, evil.”

“Can I cast the spell on each of you?” Harry asked quickly.

Everyone nodded. He cast it on Remus first it held a large amount of blue, some gold, red, black and pink. Narcissa’s was mostly silver, with red, orange, yellow, black, and green. Sirius had a large amount of pink, with black, yellow and gold. Lucius had a large amount of purple, some silver, and little bit of blue as well as some black.

He wondered why each of the adults had black. He decided to run an experiment. “Narcissa, Lucius, can you stand next to Draco?” They did as he said. “What if I told you Draco got bit by a werewolf. He saw the black become larger “He didn’t. Just an experiment.”

“Not nice Mr. Potter.” Lucius drawled

“What did you see?” Severus asked

“Well, each of you has black. I didn’t know why. But when I said that about Draco the amount of black went up in Narcissa and Lucius.”

“So a person’s magical core can change colors?” Severus asked.

“The only color that changed was the black. It’s protection. I don’t know if the others can change, and it doesn’t change in younger people I don’t think.” Harry answered.

“And why is a thirteen year old casting this spell?” Narcissa asked.

“Can you cast it?” Harry asked her.

“Yes…”

“Cast it on me.” She looked confused for a second before she did what he asked. She gasped when she saw the affect.

“Who else can cast it?” She asked the room.

“I’ve already done so.” Severus said.

Lucius was quick to cast the spell on Harry after that. His eyes widened slightly before he cast a finite. Remus went next, Sirius had to nudge him to get him to end the spell before he cast it. Sirius looked a mixture of proud and worried at the sight.

No one really knew what to say at that point. But Draco was easily able to break the silence “Who can teach me the spell?” Sirius and Lucius gave him a look and Narcissa burst out laughing.

“Dinner.” She announced and they went off to eat a delicious roast.

The next morning when Harry got up he took the book from the founders to the table. He didn’t notice the passing of time and before he realized it was eight am and Narcissa was joining him.

“Why are you reading an empty book love?” She asked.

“It’s not empty, only I can read it. It’s from the founders.”

“Ah. Anything useful?”

“Well, I’ve found the spell they used to come back and complete the ritual. Basically it took a part of each of their minds, I believe. Or maybe their souls. But since the point wasn’t to make them immortal they were able to die normally.”

“Do you think you might be able to bend it to work in your favor?”

“I’m not sure…” Harry paused for a moment. “Do you think…?”

“What is it love?”

“Well, I’ve been studying Latin, do you think I could make a spell?” He asked eyes downcast.

“You know, even I wrote a few spells. So I certainly believe you can.”

Harry looked up to see if Narcissa was teasing him or not, but she was idly stirring her tea.

“You have a dungeon correct?”

Narcissa looked up, startled. “Yes.”

“Will you help me try something?”

“Of course.”

After Narcissa finished her tea Harry ran to the library to grab the tiara and the cup. He stopped for a second when he saw the ring. He went to touch it but shook off the feeling and decided to identify it later.

He quickly followed Narcissa down to the dungeons where he set the tiara and cup on the floor. Then he made sure that he was farther away from both items than they were from each other.

“Fractus animo figere” He cast. A bright white light surrounded the items before disappearing. Harry wondered if the spell Severus had used would work on inanimate objects. Then he remembered that part of the soul was in each item. “Vires et potential” he cast twice, once at each item. Hufflepuff’s cup was devoid of black. The cup was surrounded with a faint yellow glow that Harry figured came from Helga. The diadem on the other hand was shrouded in a black and red. Somehow the black looked different from the protective color that most of the adults he had seen had.

“Narcissa, do you mind if I cast that spell on you again?” She shook her head and he proceeded to do so, looking back and forth between the two. “Ex voluntate revelare” he cast a Narcissa. Suddenly the black protective magic was a swirl of colors, all the colors that made Narcissa’s core were swirling together so quickly that it made a blur of black, it also added in small amounts of every color that Lucius had told him about, which was likely why it looked black under the spell that Severus taught him. He cast the spell he made up at the diadem, but nothing changed. The black mass was just that, completely black, nothing behind it.

“What’s going on Harry?”

"I think we should wait until everyone wakes up, and we should get Severus here.” Harry replied as he grabbed both items from the floor and made his way up to the library. Narcissa followed closely behind. Harry once again saw the ring. He picked up the piece of paper in front of the item. “The second lies in bloodlines and books” Harry said it aloud three times while examining the ring in front of him. His brows furrowed as he went over to the shelves.

Narcissa watched him closely, she was ‘reading’ a book about the amendment to the contract. She saw him go to where the children’s book he was fond of used to be. His brows furrowed again.

“Narcissa?”

“Yes, love.”

“Where did the The Tales of Beedle and the Bard go?”

“Why do you need it?”

“For reference.”

Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows before leaving the room. She came back a moment later with a package wrapped in gold paper and a red ribbon. “We were going to give it to you for Christmas.” She said with a sigh.Harry looked at her, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry Narcissa.” He suddenly broke down in tears and Narcissa didn’t know what to do so she wrapped her arms around the boy and sank to her knees on the ground.

That’s how Remus found them nearly an hour later. He saw Narcissa on the ground, her white dress half blending in to the marble floor and was suspicious until he saw Harry. He went around to the other side and wrapped his body around the boy from the other side. “Go get Draco” he whispered while he quietly cast a patronus for Sirius.

oOo

Narcissa swept as quickly as she could to the boy’s room. She found Draco asleep on the middle of the bed, and if it were under better circumstances would have smiled. As it was she tried not to be as forceful as she shook her son awake.

“Draco” she said tersely.

“Hmm.” He opened one eye. “What is it mother?”

“It’s Harry, he’s upset.” Draco shot up out of bed in an instant after hearing that.

“Where is he?”

“The library.” Draco ran from the room in a manner not befitting of a Malfoy. He saw Harry and Remus on the floor and fought the urge to yell at the other man, but Remus easily handed Harry over when Draco sank to the ground.

“What’s wrong Harry?” He asked quietly in the boy’s ear. He vaguely registered Sirius entering the room behind them. Harry broke out into new sobs. “You have to tell me what is the matter, love.” Harry placed something into Draco’s hands. Draco looked down to see a golden gift. He looked to his mother for help.

“It’s The Beedle and the Bard, the copy from when you were younger.” She said quietly.

Draco let out a small smile and the adults in the room gasped. He wasn’t one to easily show his emotions and they had never seen such a soft look on his face.

“Shhh Harry. It would have been yours anyways. Now it’s just official.”

“But…it’s…yours….from…” Harry was breathing hard and still sobbing.

“No, it’s ours. Or will be soon. What’s mine is yours Harry. Now you can read it to our children.” Draco said. Harry was still sobbing and Draco had had enough. “Harry. You need to calm down or I’m going to make you sleep in your own room.” Harry took a sharp inhale of breath and looked at Draco. “Don’t make me do that. You know I hate it.” Harry nodded slightly.

“Why is no one at the breakfast table” Lucius said as he walked into the room, oblivious to the tension.

Draco got up off the floor and held out a hand to Harry who took it and clung onto the blonde’s arm. Lucius shot Harry a look but said nothing. Harry’s face was red and puffy, there were tear tracks down his face and his eyes wouldn’t meet anyone.

Draco wondered why this hadn’t’ happened last year and mulled over the thought as he sat at breakfast. They hadn’t spent break as a family, Draco and Harry had exchanged gifts on the train, and they had all opened gifts together. It didn’t seem much different but when he looked at the book that was being clutched to his lion’s chest he realized the difference.

Harry had gotten new presents, nothing of importance from his family. This was a book from his childhood, well-worn and loved and Harry didn’t have anything that was worth that much to him. His mother had seen his interest and gifted it to him, she of course had asked Draco first, but he didn’t see why that would be a big deal. He would essentially get it back when they were seventeen. But a book that had been read to him every night as a child, the first children’s book Harry had read, it meant a lot to him. Draco promised himself that he would make sure their children grew up with such things.

Again after breakfast Lucius seemed oblivious to the tension in Harry but Narcissa quickly took him from the room to catch him up and call Severus. Meanwhile Sirius, Remus, Draco and Harry went to sit in the Library. Harry sank down on the couch next to Draco while clutching the book to his chest.

Severus swept into the room robes billowing as usual but stopped when he saw Harry’s face. He shot Draco a glare. “Harry, what happened?”

That broke Harry out of his reverie. He looked up at Severus before running to the man and giving him a hug. Severus tentatively placed his arms around the small boy, still confused.

Harry pulled away, a huge smile gracing his face. “I made up a spell Severus!”

Severus pulled back shocked, and by the gasps in the room everyone else was too. “What does it do?” He tried to keep his voice monotonous but he was proud of his nephew.

Harry took Severus’ hand and led him over to the cup and diadem. “Cast the spell.”

“Which one?” Severus asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Vires et potential.” Harry looked at him expectantly. That didn’t work on objects but he did as the boy said. He gasped when he saw the magic in both objects. “Now cast, Ex voluntate revelare” Severus quirked an eyebrow again but did as the boy asked. Nothing changed. “Now cast both at Narcissa.”

Severus looked at Narcissa to see if she was alright with that, she gave a minute nod. When he cast the spell that Harry made up his jaw dropped. He looked back to the diadem and back to Narcissa. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“What does it do?” Narcissa asked. “Harry said we should wait for you for that spell, as well as, well I don’t remember what did you cast before Harry?”

“Fractus animo figere. That’s why the cup doesn’t have black anymore Severus.” Harry said quickly.

“Where did the black go?” Severus asked.

“It joined with the black in the diadem. The diadem had a slightly larger soul fragment so I assume that’s why it went in there.” Harry shrugged.

“So we’ll only have to destroy one artifact then?” Sirius piped up.

“Hopefully not even that. I have one more up my sleeve.” Harry said with a grin.

“Why did you need the book Harry?” Narcissa asked quietly.

Harry blushed red before grabbing the book from where he had placed it on the table. He took the ring from his pocket. “The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the [Resurrection Stone](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Resurrection_Stone) from a stone picked from the riverbank” Harry took the ring and quickly disentangled the stone from the metal.

“The Resurrection stone?” Severus gasped.

“It doesn’t do what one would think though, although I haven’t cast anything on it yet. I’d prefer to do that after the horcrux within is destroyed.” Harry answered.

The adults nodded dumbly.

“Maybe we can combine them all and then we can cast the last spell I have up my sleeve?” Harry asked.

“Let’s go to the dungeon then.” Narcissa said and picked up the diadem. Severus grabbed the locket and the three began making their way down to the dungeon, not looking back to see if the others would follow.

Narcissa placed the diadem on the ground, Severus placed the locket next to it and Harry placed the ring in the center. Everyone stepped back to where the rest of the group had entered the room.

“Fractus animo figere.” Harry cast twice at the objects. “Voluntare revelare” Neither the locket nor the ring had black any longer, although the ring was a suspicious charcoal color. The diadem however had gone even blacker and was started to let off a high pitched noise.

“Sirius, Remus, cast a protego around the group. Severus, if you wouldn’t mind casting one around me?” Harry asked quickly. The three men nodded.

“Destruere malum” Harry cast, it seemed as though nothing happened and the adults were just about to let the shields down when a sharp cry was emitted. Lucius hastened to cast a silencio while the diadem began to shake. Finally after what seemed like an eternity a stream of black smoke was emitted from the diadem and seemed to collapse upon itself. The adults waited a few seconds before dispelling the shields.

Severus quickly cast Harry’s spell at the diadem. “It’s gone.” He said looking to Harry who had gone pale. He quickly put his arms around the boy just before he passed out.


	8. Luna

The rest of break for Draco was unfortunately quite boring and stressful. According to Severus Harry had significantly depleted his magical core with his new spell. Draco was distressed by this seeing as Harry still needed to destroy Nagini. That meant Harry wasn’t able to do much other than sleep over break, and Severus was so worried about his core when they were supposed to go back to Hogwarts that he insisted on flooing Harry there.

That left Draco alone on the train with their friends to answer their questions.

“Where did you say Harry was again mate?” Blaise asked.

“He’s sick so they flooed him straight to the castle.” Draco said shortly.

“I don’t understand, why would they do that?” Neville asked.

“Because he’s sick.” McLaggen answered.

Draco seriously disliked that boy, he knew Harry did as well and by the looks Vincent was giving him Draco figured he didn’t like the bloke much either.

“Did everyone get their homework done?” Hermione asked. Draco rolled his eyes, he didn’t know why she wasn’t in ravenclaw.

“Of course.” Blaise answered Pansy snickered.

Draco suddenly noticed an absence of second years. “Where are Luna and Ginny?”

“They’re hanging out with some second year Hufflepuffs. Luna saw some wrackspurts hanging around them when they came on the train.” Neville said. “Will Harry be joining us for the feast?”

Draco shrugged and turned his attention outside the window.

oOo

Harry was not happy with his uncle. He honestly didn’t need special treatment. He just wanted to go back on the train with his friends, but Severus had insisted and now he was in the hospital wing with Poppy. Of course it also gave him time to rest, since his core was pretty depleted but he could’ve slept on the train…maybe.

McGonagall had even come in and looked at his core. After seeing its state she put off his anigmus lessons for the next month!

That did give time for Harry to focus on Quidditch of course but it was the principle of the thing.

Finally it was time for the feast and Pomfrey let him go to that. Draco welcomed him with a hug and Neville looked at him oddly. Harry also didn’t fail to notice that McLaggen was with them again. He wondered when Greg would break it off. The bloke was seriously annoying.

Luna was also looking at him strangely and after the feast she pulled him and Draco aside. “Can I take Harry away for a few hours Draco?” She asked quietly, he nodded. “If that is alright with you Harry?” Harry nodded and Luna grabbed his arm before leading him to the forest.

“Regina Luna!” Firenze greeted. “Harry Potter” he bowed, and Harry followed. Firenze cocked his head to the right.

“Harry needs to see Zywle” Luna said. Firenze nodded before leading the two deeper into the forest. They made their way to a small clearing of trees to find a centaur with a beautiful steepled grey coat. When she turned around kind grey eyes landed on first Harry and then Luna.

“Regina Luna” She said as she bowed slightly to Luna. Harry was confused. “What can I do for your friend?”

“Zywle, he’s depleated his magical core. I was hoping you could help.” Zyqle nodded.

“Luna?” Harry questioned. “Why do they address you as queen?”

Zywle laughed, a beautiful twinkling sound. “Because she is.” Harry looked at the centaur as though she had two heads. “Regina Luna, moon queen. Her power crests with the moon. We have not seen one such as her in a long time. Usually centaurs are gifted with this trait. They are greatly respected.”

“Luna is quite special.” Harry said with a small smile.

“We are honored to have her with us.” Firenze said, alerting the others to his presence, they had forgotten he was there. “We are again indebted to you Harry Potter. Should we have missed her power, Lapiths and Nephele may have never blessed us again.”

“Here.” Zywle said as she handed Harry a cup. “All of it. It will taste quite nasty, best to get it done quick.”

Harry looked down at a midnight blue mixture that reflected the stars above the clearing. He gulped down the horrid mixture quickly.

“It should take effect by tomorrow young one.” Zywle said.

“Thank you.” Harry answered.

The two children were quiet as they made their way out of the forest and they were halfway back to the castle when luna spoke up. “Do you think they’d like Ginny?”

Harry stopped. “They like you don’t they?” Luna nodded. “And me…and Draco.” He paused. “I see no reason why they shouldn’t like Ginny.”

“They say my power is special, what if they only like people who are special?” Luna said quietly.

Harry pursed his lips. “Ginny is special to you, yes?” Luna nodded. “Then she is special.” Luna looked slightly downcast. Harry didn’t know what to say to that.

oOo

The next morning at breakfast Luna still looked slightly unhappy and Ginny seemed to have taken notice. Harry discreetly cast Vires et potential at both her and Luna. He gasped at what he saw and everyone looked to him suspiciously.

“Alright Harry?” Neville asked.

“Yeah, um Luna, Ginny did you need help with that DADA assignment?”

Ginny furrowed her brows as Luna said “Oh yes Harry I nearly forgot.”

They followed him out to the hallway. “Does she know?” Harry asked Luna quickly. She shook her head no.

“Ginny, can you see auras?” Ginny looked startled for a second.

“How did you know?” She asked quietly. Luna gasped.

“You see, I cast a spell on you both. Ginny you’re far more magically advanced than you should be at this age, and you only have warm colors in your power.” Ginny looked as though this didn’t surprise her. “Luna on the other hand, only has cool colors. I think that’s why you were drawn together.”

“But her aura is pink.” Ginny said.

“Aura’s and magic are different Gin.”

“I’m a seer.” Luna said quietly. “And my magic is drawn to the moon.”

Ginny smiled hugely. She grabbed Luna’s hand and since Harry had yet to cast a finite on them he saw their powers come together at their hands and form white waves, or flames going up their respective arms.

Harry smiled. “The centaurs can’t possibly dislike her now.”

Ginny looked confused.

“I’ll explain on the way to Herbology.” Luna said.


	9. Occlumency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my OC comes into play.

Just because Harry wasn’t allowed to practice his anigmus in the first month back didn’t mean he couldn’t’ still practice occlumency. Especially after the healing that Zywle did. But he had to convince Severus first.

“Severus please!” He begged on the second Monday back.

“Your core isn’t strong enough.” Severus replied.

“No it is! Zywle fixed it.”

Severus whipped around from the closet where he was organizing the ingredients. “Who is Zywle and why were they near your core.”

Harry smiled. “The centaurs healer.”

“You went into the forbidden forest?!” Severus whispered harshly.

“With Luna.”

“And going in there with a halfwit helps you how?”

Harry laughed. “Just check my core.” Severus quickly cast a diagnostic. “See?”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “You should be able to withstand an attack then.” As soon as Severus cast Leglimens he was thrown back. He looked up questioningly.

“Did we practice since I came into my inheritance?” Harry asked quickly.

“I can’t remember.” Severus answered. “Either way, no one is getting into your mind any time soon.”

“Severus?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you for helping me.”

“You’re my nephew, what do you expect?”

“Severus.”

“Yes?”

“Do you want children?”

“What kind of a question is that?”

“Just a question.”

“I suppose I do, but I feel I am too old.”

“How old are you?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “It is rude to ask people their ages.” He sighed. “I’m thirty three.”

“People have babies when they’re in their fourties.”

“They also tend to have partners by then.”

“Don’t worry Severus. I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing.” Harry said as he walked out.

oOo

McLaggen was getting more and more unbearable with each passing day. And Vincent was starting to emulate his name.

Finally, sometime in March McLaggen seemed to set even Greg off. No one had the nerve to ask what happened but McLaggen wasn’t sitting with them at breakfast anymore.

After about a week without anyone saying anything Neville worked up the courage to ask “So what happened with McLaggen?”

Greg had looked up sharply before saying “He said something he shouldn’t’ve”

“What?” Pansy pipped up.

Greg glanced around the table quickly before his gaze ressted on Ginny. “Said that Weasley shouldn’t have gotten backup seeker and that she only got the position because she was friends with the boy who lived.” He whispered as he glanced at Harry.

Ginny went a bright red.

“You have more talent in your little finger than him Gin” Harry said.

Ginny looked over at him. “Thanks Harry, more upset about him calling you the boy who lived than doubting my skills though.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry shrugged. He hated the title but there was nothing he could do about it.

She smiled evilly before casting the bat bogey hex at McLaggen as he passed to walk out of the halls. Their table erupted in laughter.

“Guess that leaves one empty seat again” Neville said morosely.

“I’m naming that chair for a hufflepuff Nev. Your job is to find the right one.” Harry said with a smile.

“You trust me with that?” Neville asked awed.

“Course Nev.”

“I’ll find the best Hufflepuff out there.” He vowed.

oOo

Ginny and Luna pulled Neville aside before heading up to the common room.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Caradoc Gregor, Second year hufflepuff. Quite a nice guy” Ginny said.

“The nargles are afraid of him” Luna added.

The two girls walked away and Neville wondered when they had met this Caradoc fellow. He remembered the ride back from break and figured maybe they’d met him then. He didn’t know what was so special about that hufflepuff but he was determined to find out.


	10. Caradoc Gregor

Caradoc Gregor was tall for his age. He was a second year that no one really noticed. If asked about him people would say he was nice, and while everyone seemed to be friends with him no one truly knew him. In his house he was a leader and the younger years followed him around. Even the older years respected him.

One wouldn’t say he was remarkable. He was fair skinned, though he had no freckles, so fair in fact that you could see his veins. His hair was dark brown and short on the sides and long on the top, quite wavy in nature and Draco accused him of spending hours on it. Though Neville had seen the boy run into the hall with his hair sopping wet from a morning shower and it dried the same.

When one looked at him from far away they’d think his eyes were brown. But when they got closer his eyes were a light green with amber flecks and a dark blue border. He had a strange accent that Neville wondered about and that’s what drew him to the boy. When asked the quiet boy said he came from America, he’d moved to England when he was seven and had shown magical talent as that’s where his dad was from and he wanted him to go to Hogwarts.

When Neville saw Caradoc step in front of a hex meant for a seventh year Gryffindor who was too busy studying to notice, he knew this why Ginny and Luna had pointed him towards him. Caradoc showed great talent for arithmomancy and care of magical creatures. He tended not to say much in their group settings, overpowered by the more vocal of the groups but a few well-placed comments led to him being taken under the group’s wings. He had an odd knack for making people smile when they were sad.

Harry especially had a soft spot for the boy. Even though Caradoc was a head taller than him, he acted younger, though his eyes showed an old soul. Harry had once cast the spell that he had now cast on all of his friends, gold, yellow, pink and white glowed brightly from the boy’s heart and he knew the boy would stick by them until the end.

It was the quidditch cup game when Draco realized what the boy brought them. Gryffindor and Slytherin were playing against each other, and this tended to get their group to take sides. Last year they had been fine until the final match and then the house rivalry had finally shown up. Even Luna wasn’t usually immune to the nature of quidditch now that Ginny was a reserve keeper. When he looked to the stands in the middle of the game he could see their friends cheering for both sides and saw a smiling ‘Doc’ as he asked them to call him in the middle. Doc played for Hufflepuff, though his birthday came before Harry’s so he wasn’t deemed the youngest player in a century, but he was deemed the youngest chaser in the past decade.

And when Gryffindor won the cup again Draco found he didn’t mind as much as last year, even though Harry tensed, waiting to see if now was the time the prophecy came true.

oOo

It was after the quidditch cup that Vincent finally asked Greg out, who wholeheartedly agreed. The whole group asked them to adhere to the rules. The only PDA to be seen is hand holding or hugging. Neville and Doc started laughing in the corner and everyone wondered if the two were going out, but when prompted the two looked at each other and laughed harder.

oOo

When it was time for exams Draco found another reason that he liked Doc. Doc was able to get everyone to focus when they needed to but also cut the tension and made them take breaks. He had never known someone as in tune with others needs before he met the boy.

He even seemed to know when Harry needed a pick up and took the boy to the owlry. Hedwig had quickly made friends with the younger boy’s owl, a male Snowy owl named Dopey, which Doc informed them they needed to know something about American culture to understand. Harry had wondered if they would mate. Though Doc said they didn’t live near one another so that would be unfair to the two.

Draco wasn’t even surprised when Luna told him that Doc was top of their class, though he wondered why the boy wasn’t in Ravenclaw which prompted a discussion about the four houses that had all but Doc and Harry shouting at each other.

Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Greg, and Draco had firmly believed that “ambitious and cunning were traits to be admired”

Hermione, Neville and Ginny had argued that “courage and nerve were far more important”

Luna dreamily informed them that “wit and knowledge were fine traits” which nearly had Hermione agreeing and it was nearly twenty minutes in when they realized that Doc hadn’t said anything about Hufflepuff.

When prompted the young boy smiled and said “I accept all those who are wizards to have different strengths and I only wish to be loyal to my friends and kind to my enemies.”

Everyone had been slack jawed when the Hufflepuff said “enemies” as they believed they would never hear a Hufflepuff say that word.

Doc had laughed when Neville voiced this and said “Hufflepuffs are loyal to a fault. Plus we value justice, there are those who don’t and therefore we have enemies just as anyone else would.”

It made sense, it really did. But it didn’t fit the image the older years had given them of the sappy doey eye-d Hufflepuffs.

oOo

The next surprise was when the Slytherins had gone for their potions final and found Dumbledore at the head of the class. They finished quickly and by the end of the day rumors had spread at dinner that night Dumbledore gave a speech.

“Silence.” He said. “Thank you. I’m sure you have all noticed Professor Slughorns disappearance.” He paused for dramatic affect and the small group rolled their eyes. “Professor Slughorn followed Hagrid into the forbidden forest looking for potions ingredients. He was unfortunately caught off guard and killed by an acrumantula. Thus Professor Snape will be taking over potions once again next year, and we will be finding a new DADA professor. Let this be a warning to all those who venture into the forest.” Harry could have sworn Dumbledore looked at Luna and himself.

oOo

Draco was surprised when they got on the train and he honestly felt as though he would miss Caradoc. He had told the group that he was visiting his cousins over the break and therefore wouldn’t see them until the next school year. He liked his friends, he really did. But he only really longer for Harry’s company before and so his feelings for Doc confused him although when he told Harry he had said “That’s probably what it’s like to be an older brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take a lot of time explaining Doc, he's a really important character. I have one chapter coming up in part 4 from his POV, his family will play a part in things. Normally OC's aren't my thing, I just had to write him in.


	11. Malfoy Manor

Harry was quite happy to be back at Malfoy Manor for the summer. He was anticipating something happening in his fourth year, he just didn’t know what yet.

Luckily since he was from a magical household he was able to practice magic at home, which allowed him to continue with his anigmus training with Sirius. Remus wasn’t much help as it wasn’t a conscious change. Draco had once again tried to get in on the lessons but when Harry had expressed his concern over needing it the next year, and Draco being so far behind he backed off.

At some point between their first and sixth day back it was decided that Harry would keep Gryffindor’s sword on him at all times, which led him to need to learn the shrinking and enlarging spells. He was able to master them quickly after watching Dobby perform them ten times.

It was a week in when Narcissa informed them about the tri-wizard tournament.

“The Triwizard Tournament was a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, each school being represented by one Champion. Selected Champions compete in three tasks — traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools — designed to test magical ability, intelligence, and courage.” She informed them. “Only students above the age of majority will be allowed to compete, that would be 17.”

Harry looked towards her doubtfully. “I think this is it.” He whispered to Draco.

“This is what?”

“The sixth appears with the lions victory” Harry quoted.

“But you’re not old enough.”

“When has that mattered? Somehow I’m going ot be entered into this tournament.”

“Should we warn the adults?”

“Would they try to stop it?”

“Maybe, it’s htat or outrage next year.”

“I’d prefer to put it off.”

“Ahem!” Draco said loudly, all of the adults in the room looked towards him while Harry glared. “The sixth appears with the lions victory” All of the adults looked confused. “Harry will somehow be entered into this tournament and will win, then he will face the dark lord.”

“Not possible” Severus said, he had decided to stay at the manor this summer since he was constantly called there anyway. “There will be an age line, Harry will be unable to enter the circle.”

“Then someone will put his name in for him” Lucius drawled.

“That is also prevented.” Severus supplied.

“It will happen.” Harry said.

The fire roared up behind them. “Harry?”

“Come through Luna.”

“Harry, have you heard?” Luna asked

“The tri-wizard tournament.” He stated.

Again the adults looked at the small blonde and were thoroughly confused.

“May we share your secret Luna?”

“I am a seer.” She said not looking at the adults. All of them gasped. “Did you destroy them?”

“All but the last lines.” Harry said, hoping to get his point across. Luna nodded.

“You’ll have to save your magic for the moment you win then.” Luna said.

“It might also be prudent to pretend that we don’t get along Draco.”

“What?”

“Somehow, I don’t know how, I’m going to be entered into the tournament. There’s going to be danger for you, correct?” He aimed the last word at Luna.

Luna hummed. “The lions dragon will be in danger should their relationship be made public. For the lions only weakness is his mate.”

Narcissa gasped. “It was you.”

Luna nodded.

“What was her?” Sirius asked.

“Where to find the horcruxes, Luna made that prediction.” Narcissa said.

The adults looked to the small blonde girl in shock.

Luna just looked around the room before her eyes landed on Harry. “Perhaps it would be prudent for you to stay at Grimmauld for the rest of the summer?”

“I suppose that would be for the best.” Harry said reluctantly.

“You may still be able to take Draco as your date.” Luna said.

“Date to what?” Harry asked.

“Why the Yule Ball silly. I’m sure your contract would be enough to make that viable. Though…” She paused to look at the Malfoys and Severus. “Should you come upon Death Eaters this year you must pretend you still believe in the cause. If asked about Harry…you were trying to trap him for when the Dark Lord returned.”

Narcissa looked dubious at that statement.

Luna turned around and started to leave. “Oh, and Harry, make sure someone casts a concealment charm outside at Grimmauld before your birthday.” She disappeared into the flames.

“You are not going back to Grimmauld.” Draco stated.

Harry sighed. “Look, I’ve already had to convince Dumbledore that I’m just using you, if someone were to find out that I was staying here—“

“They won’t find out.” Draco stated.

“What if Dumbledore visits Grimmauld and finds no one home?”

“He’ll assume you’re out.”

“What if he goes multiple times?”

Draco looked to be trying to come up with a viable argument. “But, people see us together all the time at Hogwarts.”

“Yes, I guess that must stay the same.” Harry paused. “Just, if asked by anyone outside of our circle, we’re using each other. You inform the Slytherins, I’ll inform everyone else.”

Draco looked really conflicted.

“Look, it’s for the best Draco. Plus now I can really focus on anigmus training.”

Draco nodded.

Harry quickly went to their room and grabbed Angie and his stuff before making his way back down to the library. He hugged Draco for longer than he could remember before he felt Remus’ hand on his shoulder.

“Goodbye Draco.”

He was able to make it back to his room before breaking down in tears.


	12. Separation Anxiety

Draco wasn’t even able to make it to his room before the tears started to fall. And to make matters worse everything in his room reminded him of Harry. He’d have to ask to move.

He was able to collect himself for long enough to write letters to each of the Slytherins and he penned a quick note to Doc since he hoped that maybe the Hufflepuff would be able to make him smile.

Could he still send letters to Harry? They hadn’t discussed that. Last year there weren’t any since they had both stayed in the Manor, but now…He’d have to ask.

oOo

Harry was struggling to focus. He didn’t realize how much he relied on Draco on a daily basis. From waking up in the morning, meal times and going to sleep he hadn’t realized how much time they actually spent together.

He decided that a visit from his friends were in order, Neville and Hermione might be able to help. When they flooed in Harry wondered for the first time how Hermione traveled to the wizarding world. So he asked.

“I usually take a portkey, I have to request one from the ministry but they’re pretty good about it. Then I can take another one back at the end of the day.” Hermione explained.

“I thought they were pretty strict about those.” Harry answered.

“Yes, well…When one is dating a Greengrass…” Hermione trailed off.

“Are your parents alright with that? Muggles are notoriously narrow minded.” Neville said earnestly.

“They met her last year. As long as they get grandchildren I don’t think they’ll mind much.” Hermione blushed.

“And you Neville?” Harry prodded.

“I can’t very well meet someone when I’m holed away with my grandmother can I?” Neville said with a slightly amused tone. “Oh! I have heard from Doc though.” He pulled out a letter.

_Nev,_

_I wish I was visiting Romania and seeing the Dragons, I believe I may have attracted one. My parents found that odd, me being a Hufflepuff and all. Did you know that my mother was in Wampus and my father in Slytherin? My Brother attends Beauxbatons, he may come for the tournament depending if his mate is entering._

_I guess Mamba’s are found near prides in Africa. That fact does not ring true in our land does it? Nev, I think your patronus may be a pidgeon._

_My parents are somewhat protective, they like to read my letters to make sure I’m not up to something. Dragons affections are less closely monitored than lions, harder to read you know?_

_My cousins from Durmstrong may also visit us this year what with the tournament. I hope this letter finds you well Nev, Owls are difficult to receive here._

_Doc_

“Why is he writing about animals?” Hermione asked.

“I have no clue. That’s why I’m showing it to you.” Neville answered.

“I think its in code” Harry said as he grabbed scrap parchment. “The first part says he’s attracted a dragon, that would be Draco. Maybe Draco wrote him a letter?”

“He talks about his family finding that weird, because he’s a hufflepuff. He later mentions Beauxbatons and Durmstrong I think that’s important.” Hermione added.

“Mambas are snakes, maybe that’s the malfoys, and prides that’s us. Probably about the split?” Harry says. “The pidgeon part I don’t understand.”

“Carrier pidgeons” Hermione piped up. “They send messages in the muggle world.

“Oh so you were supposed to deliver this to us Nev.” Harry said. “It’s not safe to write things outright since his parents check the letters. He’s saying that Draco can be openly affectionate with me as he’s not being monitored.”

“Owls are difficult to receive here…I think he’s asking us not to write again?” Hermione added.

“Why would he do that?” Neville asked.

“It sounds like his family is overbearing, and they have Ilvernmorny, Hogwarts, Durmstrong and Beauxbatons all in one place. Getting owls from notorious names like the Malfoys must have caused a riot.” Harry answered. “We’ll have to pass this along to Draco. I didn’t know about the Gregors before we met Doc, but he must be better connected than we knew.”

oOo

When Draco received a letter from Vincent he was slightly confused. They usually didn’t have contact over break. But when it detailed that he shouldn’t contact Doc again he was very confused. He sent a note to Harry about it, but Harry’s reply was quite short. He basically asked Draco to come over for his birthday as usual and then he’d answer his questions. Draco found this exceedingly odd but didn’t send Doc another letter.

He was struggling though, and had Pansy and Blaise over nearly every other day. Daphne had also proved herself adept at potions and was studying with Severus while she could. Since he was still staying at the Manor, even if Harry wasn’t there they got a ton of private lessons and Draco got to know the blonde a little more.

The Greengrasses were on the lighter side of the spectrum and it seemed they didn’t mind that their daughter liked girls. Daphne wanted to come up with a potion that would make her’s and another girls magic compatible to make a baby someday when she wanted. Severus found this admirable and told her she should try for the male sex after, using the bearer gene as a base.

It was the 15th of July when his mother had rushed into the potions rooms and dragged him out by the arm. He didn’t know why but when she pushed him into the floo and instructed him on what to call out his heart started to beat out of his chest and his breath came in short pants.

His lion had been attempting an anigmus transformation when his focus broke and he managed to hurt himself. Draco didn’t know how bad it was, all he wanted to do was to get to his lion.

When he reached the not so familiar room he saw his lion curled up on the bed. He climbed in behind him and started to pet his head. Narcissa followed him in moments later and started to discuss the advantages of “Intacta ante nuptias.”

Three days and three nights Draco waited for his lion to wake up. It was the third day that they received a letter from Dumbledore that he’d be stopping by. Remus informed him that two days after they had originally gotten back the man had shown up on their doorstep and demanded to see Harry.

Draco was nearly forcibly removed from Grimmauld, but with the promise of coming back for Harry’s birthday he couldn’t protest any longer.

oOo

Two days later Harry woke up. Dumbledore had insisted that Poppy come to check on him, after Remus and Sirius had turned down actually moving Harry to Hogwarts. Dumbledore insisted that he should check in daily until Harry was awake, which he did and when Harry woke up he kindly asked the old man to leave him alone as he was ruining his plans.

Dumbledore took that to mean that things were going well against the Slytherins and promised to leave the boy alone until he came back on September 1st.

Harry had quickly penned a note to Draco telling him that he was awake and that he’d see him on his birthday.

oOo

The sun had risen on his fourteenth birthday and he was already outside. He felt an itching beneath his skin and knew it was the day for his transformation. He was not however, prepared for what he turned into.

Quickly transforming back into his human form, and making sure no one had seen. Man was he glad that Luna had given him warning. He made his way back into the kitchen where Kreacher was staring at him wide eyed.

“Kreacher no think master Draco can call you lion anymore.”

Harry sighed. “Kreacher, you can tell no one. As far as they know I haven’t successfully managed the transformation yet, alright?”

“Kreacher is knowing that Master Harry is supposed to be registering in the Ministry.”

“And I will register, after this year.”

“Kreacher understands Master Harry. Kreacher be telling no one.”

“Thank you Kreacher.”

oOo

Draco was excited. He was allowed to see his lion today. He had woken up at 3am not able to get back to sleep. He spent some time in Angies room, he might have to get himself a snake, he missed the serpent dearly. Or maybe he missed her human? Either way he was going to see them both today!

When his mother rose at 8 he asked he when they could go over. Informed that his father would likely not be awake until 10 he nearly burst into tears, and so Narcissa firecalled Grimmauld to see if it were possible for Draco to come over early.

She was not entirely surprised that it was Harry who answered the floo call, although the boy did look slightly out of breath. The smile on his face at her question was entirely worth the little soot she would have to wash off her cheeks.

Draco immediately flooed over and his lion attacked him as he righted himself from floo travel.

“I missed you lion” he whispered into hair that smelled of morning dew. “Were you outside when mother called.” The only affirmation he got was a slid nod that could be misconstrued for a nuzzle into his neck.

“So, what is this nonsense about me not sending letters to Doc?” He posed.

“Oh, right.” Harry reluctantly got up and ran up the stairs, before Draco could miss the boy he was back in his arms, a piece of parchment gripped within his hands. “Here, he sent this to Neville.” Draco raised an eyebrow at the first line. “Read first, questions after.” He nodded.

“We think, that is Hermione, Neville and myself, that Doc may be from a predominantly Dark Family and your letter rose some shackles considering Doc is basically the epitome of a Hufflepuff and in no ways would ever be considered Dark.” Harry explained.

“So…”

“So in contacting him you may have caused him some grief in his home life. I know you didn’t mean to and we’ll have to ask about it when we get back, but he didn’t want it to happen again, therefore the no letter rule.”

“You think he doesn’t have an ideal homelife?” Draco questioned, he couldn’t imagine the phenomenon that was Doc coming from anything but a loving home.

“I think we don’t know, and we shouldn’t make assumptions. Look where that left me.” Draco furrowed his brows. True the very loving and beautiful boy in front of him had come from an abusive home, why shouldn’t that mean Doc was in one as well? And Draco knew that Neville’s home was far from ideal.

Harry adjusted himself in his lap when Draco realized that he had a third arm…no not a third arm. Angie. Well that was disconcerting. Draco had truly believed at one point that he had missed Angie nearly as much as Harry, but she was nowhere close.

Draco realized abruptly that he would only have this one day with his lion, he wasn’t sure that they would get to see each other again over the break, so he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy as he lay back into the chair that was conveniently behind him. He didn’t know how long they lay like that but it seemed naught but a second when Remus burst into the room.

“Ah, Draco! Didn’t expect you yet. Guess I should’ve known. I would’ve been anxious to see Sirius after all that time.” The light smile on the mans face was welcoming and Draco felt one corner of his mouth turn up in greeting.

“Remus. Isn’t it great! I get Draco for a whole day!” Harry beamed.

“Ah, yes, but you’re going to have to share him with the rest of us.” Remus said.

“More accurately I have to share Harry with you.” Draco drawled.

Remus laughed. “Yes I suppose that’s true… So what did you get him this year? First an expensive necklace, next a pet snake. I must admit last year was a little lacking, although who could outdo his inheritance?”

“Ah yes, this year was tough. I’ve already gotten him gillyweed and a lily. Not to mention the wand case, a ring from his ancestors and a bloody horcrux.” Draco’s smile was nearly malicious. But he held out a package.

Harry looked to Draco in interest. He opened the package to see the book that lay within. A small red leather journal, on the cover in gold read ‘Conjunctio cum sanguine” and in smaller letters written was ‘Intacta ante nuptias’ Harry looked to Draco in question.

“Everything that’s ever been written on the bond and the amendment. Mother told me a lot when you were…well…anyway…I thought you’d like to know for yourself and seeing as I only have one day with you and don’t feel the need to discuss this during that time I figured I’d put it down for you to read at your leisure.” Draco said. Harry’s smile was the only thanks he needed.

“Remus. Do you think you could bring us some water?” Harry asked and Remus smiled indulgently, himself and Sirius had taken to doing things mostly themselves since Kreacher tended to stick near Harry and Remus nearly always forgot that a hosuelf even worked for them when Harry wasn’t using him.

“Why’d you send him away?” Draco asked.

“You and only you can know what I’m about to say…well Kreacher stumbled upon me this morning but you’re the only one I’m sharing this with knowingly.” Harry whispered as he leaned closer to Draco’s ear to tell him of his successful transformation and anigmus form.

“Isn’t your patronus a stag though?” Draco asked.

“Yes, but I hear they’re not always the same. And such is the case with me.”

“What’s the case with you?” Sirius roared as he bounded down the stairs.

“That I can successfully manage friends in all four houses.” Harry said quickly.

“You have a hufflepuff friend? Why didn’t we invite them to the party?” Remus said as he walked into the room with two glasses of water.

“He’s out of the country, visiting family for the summer.” Draco said.

“A Malfoy friends with a….” Sirius trailed off at the three unamused looks he was getting. “Ahem…think something mustve gotten stuck in my throught.”

oOo

It was later that night, when Draco was about to floo home that he truly realized how unorthodox their group truly was. Their group truly embodied the best of the four houses, no matter the dominance of one from the members of their group, they all saw the benefit to their friends.

He also realized the empty spot that was left when they all had gone outside to sit in a circle casting rudimentary shapes with their magic, such was a perk of living in a magical household. It was when he shared a look with Harry once he had cast his signature Dragon and serpent in the middle of the group that he realized he was not the only one to note the absence, nor the special characters within their circle, quite literally.

And if Harrys gentle touch as he was about to step into the floo and the knowing look in his eyes Draco knew that they would protect their friends with their lives, no matter how unslytherin that may seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being really short compared to the other two, but I write in chapters not the whole thing at once, next story will be longer, I promise. If you see any mistakes please let me know. I think it's pretty well edited but it is un-beta'd. I appreciate comments, suggestions, reviews and kudos. Hope to see you all in the next story!


End file.
